The Snake
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yang aku tahu ketika dia mendesis dengan lidah bercabang yang terjulur, aku akan mati saat itu juga. BTS. minyoon/minga. Jimin x Yoongi.


**The Snake**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Aku belum lama mengenalnya. Baru sejak aku pindah rumah ke sisian kota yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Dua bulan lalu. Rumah kami berbatas sebuah danau kecil dan lingkaran ilalang juga rerumputan liar. Dari belakang rumahku, aku bisa melihat rumahnya kokoh berdiri. Terkadang aku mengitari danau itu dengan berjalan kaki, terkadang juga aku menggunakan perahu yang selalu teronggok di tepian danau itu untuk pergi ke rumahnya di seberang sana. Aku lebih sering memilih yang kedua, mendayung untuk menemuinya. Menemui dia yang sudah kuanggap seperti kekasihku sendiri.

Kami memang tak bernah bertukar kata cinta. Dia bahkan tak banyak bicara. Dia tipe yang pendiam, hanya senyum sedikit ketika ada yang membuatnya senang; atau ketika ada yang lucu. Tapi walau begitu dia menerimaku dengan baik. Dia mau mengenal aku yang tetangga baru di lingkup danau itu. Dia mau duduk bersamaku menyesap teh hangat yang dia suguhkan. Dia mau bercengkrama denganku meski tak banyak cerita yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang terpenting, dia tak menolak ketika aku membisikkan kata-kata rinduku di telinganya.

Hari itu langit mendung. Seperti biasa. Meski bukan musim penghujan, daerah tempat tinggalku yang baru ini memang hampir selalu mendung. Julukannya saja kota mendung. Udaranya lembab, ditambah lagi karena rumahku begitu dekat dengan danau, senyap dingin itu makin terasa. Aku mendayung, menembus kelambu kabut tipis yang sedikit menghalangi penglihatan. Sesekali aku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, melihat bagaimana ilalang-ilalang itu jika tertutup kabut akan membentuk bayangan garis-garis panjang vertikal yang tak beraturan. Sepi, tapi inilah kota mendung itu. Memang ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang bosan dengan hiruk-pikuk metropolitan.

Sampai di tepian danau, aku mengikat perahuku pada titian kayu. Kusebut itu dermaga, tempat aku berlabuh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menginjak tanah gembur yang sedikit basah. Kurapatkan jaketku karena dinginnya terasa menusuk; dingin yang tertiup angin. Walau lemah, tapi hembus itu cukup membuatku merinding.

Kulihat jendela rumahnya di lantai dua sana masih nampak terang karena lampu yang kekuningan. Mungkin karena mendung juga jadi dia perlu terus menyalakan lampunya. Kuturunkan arah pandangku pada pintunya yang besar kecokelatan. Tertutup, dan ketika kupijaki tiga anak tangga untuk masuk ke beranda rumahnya aku mendengar bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka. Lalu dia muncul dengan seulas seyumnya yang menawan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihat ada sebuah perahu yang melaju sendiri ke arah rumahku," candanya. Aku tergelak.

Lalu dia mempersilakan aku masuk. Kutanggalkan sepatuku yang kotor di mulut pintu. Hanya bersisa jari-jari kakiku yang telanjang. Tapi kemudian dia berikan padaku sepasang sandal rumah untuk membungkus kakiku. Supaya aku tidak kedinginan, katanya. Tapi dia memang begitu. Tiap kali aku bertandang, aku selalu diberinya sandal. Berlainan dengan dirinya yang nampak santai saja meski tak mengenakan alas yang membungkus kakinya yang seputih kertas itu.

Dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menuang teh hangat. Aku tahu kebiasaannya yang satu itu karena tak pernah terlewatkan secangkir teh dia suguhkan padaku tiap aku masuk ke rumahnya. Kususul langkahnya yang anggun, lantas aku menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia sedikit tertawa geli ketika kukecupi lehernya yang mulus.

Aku suka menyentuhnya. Aku suka mengecupnya. Bukan karena birahi, tapi memang lelaki menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sentuhan. Dan beginilah aku. Kadangkala akan kucium ranum bibirnya bila aku benar-benar merindu.

"Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, hem?"

"Dua hari. Baru dua hari saja."

Kuendusi rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan wangi. "Tapi aku sangat rindu padamu."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku, Park Jimin..." dia senang mendengar kata-kata rinduku, dan aku tahu itu. "Sekarang biarkan aku menyeduh teh dulu."

Kulepaskan pelukanku dengan sedikit tak rela. Tapi tak apa, dia akan kembali padaku setelah tehnya siap. Kulihat kakinya melangkah mendekati konter dapur, lalu kulirik pepohonan dan rerumputan yang terpampang jelas dari kaca pintu halaman belakangnya. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, dan aku cukup terkejut ketika mataku jatuh pada seekor ular yang merayap masuk lewat celah itu.

"Yoongi! Ular!"

Aku segera meminta kekasihku mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi dia hanya menatap ular itu tanpa ekspresi. Tak terkejut atau takut, entahlah. Karena dia begitu, akulah yang jadi panik. Maka kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ular itu, bermodal sebuah sapu yang kubalik dan kugenggam gagang kayunya.

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Sejujurnya aku pun takut pada hewan melata itu. Apalagi yang masuk ke rumah kekasihku ukurannya cukup besar. Ular sanca. Meski tak berbisa tetap saja berbahaya.

"Pergi!" kuusir ular itu menggunakan ujung gagang sapuku. Perlahan ular itu mundur dan keluar dengan sendirinya. Segera kututup pintu kaca itu, kukunci sekalian. Aku tarik-buang napas di hadapan pintu itu sambil memerhatikan bagaimana ular yang tadi kuusir masih saja merayap di teras belakang rumah Yoongi.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat kekasihku. Dia nampak biasa. Aku heran.

"Sudah tak aneh kalau ada ular masuk ke rumahku. Di sini kan banyak semak-semak..." tuturnya. Aku menurunkan bahuku yang tegang, melepas segala kecemasan yang kurasa. Meski begitu, aku tetap tak akan terbiasa jika ada ular yang keluar-masuk rumahku. Tidak sepertinya.

Beberapa kali aku datang ke rumah itu, kejadian yang sama terulang. Acapkali ular tiba-tiba muncul di tempat yang tak terduga di rumah Yoongi. Entah masuk dari mana, yang jelas aku selalu jadi yang mengusir mereka. Yang aneh, mengapa mereka senang sekali masuk ke rumah kekasihku? Seolah-olah itu memang sarang mereka? Meski rumahku pun dikelilingi oleh semak belukar dan pepohonan, tapi aku tak pernah menemukan ada ular. Hanya di rumah Yoongi.

Dan faktor lain yang membuatku heran, Yoongi benar-benar bersikap biasa pada ular-ular itu.

.

.

.

Aku baru pulang dari kota untuk membeli kebutuhan bulananku. Setelah kuparkirkan mobilku di garasi, aku masuk ke rumah dengan menenteng dua kantung plastik besar. Berat rasanya. Jadi langkahku pun tak beraturan karena beban. Aku menaruh kantung-kantung itu di lantai ketika aku masuk ke ruang tengah. Kunyalakan lampu di ruangan itu dan sekitarnya yang semua bisa kutekan bergantian.

Aku mendesah lelah. Bahuku sakit dan tanganku kebas. Kusisir ruangan sepi itu, dan aku menyadari kalau rumahku begitu dingin. Tidak seperti rumah Yoongi yang nyaman—meski banyak tamu tak diundang; ular.

Kulempar kunci mobilku ke atas sofa. Aku berjalan ke dapur hendak mengambil air untuk kuminum. Tapi, dari kejauhan aku melihat jendela dapurku terbuka dan ada seekor ular bergerak-berak di wastafel. Sebagian bumbu dapur dalam botol kacaku berhamburan, pecah di lantai. Kurasa ular itu telah mengacak-acak dapurku untuk mencari makanan.

"Astaga!"

Aku mengelus dahiku dan berteriak marah. Aku lelah, dan aku masih harus mengurusi ular tak jelas itu. Dengan langkah menghentak, aku mengambil sebilah pisau yang bisa kujangkau. Aku mendekat pada ular yang mulai siaga itu. Lehernya naik tegak dan ujung lidahnya terjulur padaku.

Entah saat itu aku terlalu emosi atau bagaimana, aku menarik leher ular itu dalam sekali hitungan dengan tenaga. Kucengkram dia dengan tanganku. Lalu aku menekannya di atas konter. Kuayunkan pisauku.

 _Dak!_ Darah membuncah, aku memotong kepala ular itu. Sisa badannya menggeliat-geliat, melingkar-lingkar kehilangan bagian tubuhnya. Karena tak tahan dengan geliat itu, akhirnya aku memotong tubuh ular itu lagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kumasukkan potongan-potongan binatang liar itu ke dalam ember kosong. Tak kucuci atau apapun. Aku langsung keluar dari pintu belakang untuk membuangnya ke sungai. Aku melemparkannya sekaligus. Andaikan di sungai itu ada ikan, biarlah mereka makan ular itu jika mereka mau. Jika masih ada ular-ular lain di sana, biarlah mereka tahu kalau aku sudah muak diganggu.

Aku kembali ke rumahku. Aku harus membersihkan dapurku yang kacau-balau. Aku juga harus membersihkan diri dan itu sangat melelahkan. Sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Malam itu, suasana hatiku sangat buruk hingga aku benar-benar tak sanggup tidur di kamarku sendiri. Maka, menantang gelap, kabut, dan dingin yang menusuk, aku mendayung perahuku melintasi danau. Walau hanya bermodal cahaya lampu dari rumah kekasihku, aku sanggup. Mungkin hatiku yang membawaku kesana, bukan kepalaku. Sehingga, ketika aku menepi dan mengikat perahu itu di titian kayu, aku sama sekali tak merasakan lelah lagi. Hanya suatu rasa yang menggebu di dadaku. Rasa rindu atau entah apa namanya.

"Yoongi?"

Kuketuk pintunya karena bel yang kutekan tak memberi jawaban. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan dia muncul dengan pakaian tipisnya yang berbalut mantel. Tadinya kupikir dia mungkin sudah tidur, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan itu. Dia masih sangat segar seperti habis mandi. Dan dia menyunggingkan senyum padaku seperti biasa.

Aku masuk ke rumahnya, tapi kali ini dia tak memberiku sandal.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya rindu," ucapku.

"Rindu?"

Dia menjawabku sambil berjalan ke dapur. Tapi aku tak ingin tehnya. Aku hanya ingin dirinya. Maka, kutarik tubuh itu untuk merapat padaku dan aku menciumnya dengan penuh napsu. Dia melepaskan ciuman kami kemudian. Bukan karena tak ingin, aku tahu itu. Sebab wajahnya begitu mengundangku untuk meminta lebih. Seusai ciuman itu dia menuntunku naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarnya yang temaram kuning karena lampu tidur.

"Kau rindu padaku?" dia bertanya.

Tangannya mengalung di leherku dan aku reflek saja membalas dengan merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping. Kami berciuman lagi. Kami berbagi hasrat lagi. Hingga dia jatuh di ranjang dan aku menindihnya, masih dengan bibir yang saling bertautan.

"Ahhh—"

Aku menciumi tubuhnya dengan cara yang berantakan karena birahi. Dia membelaiku tiap kali kutinggalkan bekas di kulitnya yang putih. Dia juga sesekali mengeluarkan suara yang lembut namun erotis. Bagiku saat itu, tiada yang kuinginkan selain menyetubuhinya, melampiaskan perasaanku padanya lewat seks.

Kami berguling di ranjang, tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin sprei pembungkusnya akan kusut tak keruan. Hingga akulah yang bersandar di bantal itu, dan dia menaikiku. Kami sama-sama mengais napas sambil menyunggingkan senyum puas. Kukira dia sama inginnya denganku untuk bercinta. Dia mendekat padaku hanya untuk membagi napasnya yang panas berhembus. Aku menikmatinya.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, sayang," ucapnya di telingaku. "sebab tanganmu yang telah kau cuci dengan sabun ini masih menguarkan bau darah yang samar..."

Aku hanya tak sangka dia akan menyadarinya. Aku tak sangka dia mencium bau yang sudah kuhilangkan dari tubuhku. Nyatanya bau itu masih bersisa.

"Aku hanya habis menyingkirkan seekor ular yang mengacak-acak dapurku."

"Oh, kau apakan dia?"

"Aku membunuhnya," akuku.

"Dengan cara?"

"Memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu kubuang dia di sungai."

Dia terkikik. Sekali dia mendekat lagi untuk membauiku.

"Tahukah kamu bahwa ular yang datang ke rumahmu itu adalah aku yang mengirimnya," dia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang lembut. "untuk mengatakan halo pada kekasihku yang tinggal di seberang danau."

Aku dijerat oleh matanya yang berubah kekuningan, tajam, namun berkilauan. Dia membuatku tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Tubuhku kaku, tak bisa menghindari belaiannya yang benar-benar halus itu.

"Tapi kau malah membunuhnya, jadi haruskah aku membalaskan dendamnya padamu?"

Yang aku tahu ketika dia mendesis dengan lidah bercabang yang terjulur, aku akan mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

The Snake

 **END**

 _Ini apa ya? gara-gara nonton berita terus ada festival di India yang menyucikan ular, saya jadi tiba-tiba kesambet ide ini. Ngaco sih emang, ya kali Yoongi jadi titisan siluman ular? Emang Suzanna? Hahahaha._

 _Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting idenya sudah tersalurkan. Udah lama juga nggak nulis horror, meski yang ini agak beda horrornya hehehehe. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai sini._

 _See ya!_


End file.
